


A Pressing Emergency

by whumphoarder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Iron Dad, Iron Man to the rescue, Irondad, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Poor Tony, Tie tying, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone is yelling the entire time, overuse of exclamation marks, this is basically a crack fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: Having already silenced four consecutive calls in the past ten minutes, Tony steps out of the Stark Industries shareholder meeting and into the hallway to answer his phone.“This better be worth it, kid,” he grumbles by way of greeting.“Mr. Stark! You gotta help me!” Peter blurts out.





	1. A Pressing Emergency

Having already silenced four consecutive calls in the past ten minutes, Tony steps out of the Stark Industries shareholder meeting and into the hallway to answer his phone.

“This better be worth it, kid,” he grumbles by way of greeting.

“Mr. Stark! You gotta help me!” Peter blurts out.

Tony’s instantly on high alert. “What’s going on?” he demands. He’s already pulling up data from the Spider-Man suit on his watch. “Are you in trouble?”

“Oh my god, yes, so much trouble!” Peter’s words all run together as he continues. “Ned said the steam would fix it if I just hung it up while I was in the shower but it totally didn’t fix it at all and now I’ve gotta be there in like two hours and _I’m freaking out, Mr. Stark_!”

Tony is looking at the data now and is both relieved and confused to see that the suit is unoccupied. “Slow down, kid,” he commands. “What are we talking about?”

Breathless, Peter continues to ramble. “May had to cover a shift at work for her friend and so she’s not home, and you would think this would be pretty straight forward but apparently it’s not, because every time I turn the shirt, I just make another crease somewhere! I’ve got a wikiHow article open in one tab and YouTube tutorial up on another but everything is saying different things!”

Tony tries to interrupt. “Are you—”

Peter cuts him off. “Why is this so confusing?! What even is _starch_?” he babbles on. “Do I need it—like, _need it_ , need it? Is the problem that I’m not using distilled water? Where do you buy distilled water? Is that something you can get at 7-11?”

“Peter!” Tony all but shouts into the phone. “What is going on?!”

“The interview, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims. “The MIT interviewer is coming to my school today and my appointment is in less than two hours AND I DON’T HAVE A SHIRT TO WEAR!”

Tony frowns. “What do you mean you don’t have a shirt? Just wear the button up you wore to the science expo last weekend.”

Through the conference room’s window, he can see Pepper glaring daggers at him. He gives her a pained smile before pointing at the phone with his free hand and mouthing the word ‘ _emergency_ ’ through the glass. She rolls her eyes.

“That’s what I was planning on doing,” Peter goes on. “I washed it yesterday so it would be clean, but I forgot to take it out of the dryer overnight and now it’s just a mess and I’ve been trying to fix it all morning but everything I try is just making it worse!”

Tony lets out a hard sigh. “So, just to clarify here… you’re calling me because _your shirt is wrinkled_?”

Peter’s voice is little more than a gasp as he implores “...Save me, Iron Man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I saw a gif that RDJ posted on his facebook page, someone commented the pun you see in the title, and then this happened :p
> 
> UPDATE: Part 2 now added!


	2. Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for a second part to the first drabble, so here it is lol

Having finally stopped grumbling enough to talk the kid through how to iron his horrifically wrinkled dress shirt, Tony is now standing in the bathroom just outside the conference room. His tie hangs undone around his neck and his phone is propped up against the sink.

“Alright now we take this side and we cross the road…” Tony explains, crossing one end of his tie over the other. On the video chat, he watches the kid awkwardly copy the motion on his own tie. “No, no, other side, Pete,” he corrects. “The one on the right.”

“But this is my right, Mr. Stark,” Peter complains. “Or do you mean the mirror’s right? Or the mirror on the screen...?” He tilts his head sideways, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

“Forget it, kid, just do the longer side,” Tony mutters.

“Oh.” Peter crosses the tie. “Got it.”

“Okay now we go around the roundabout,” Tony instructs, wrapping the longer end of his tie around the shorter one.

“What’s a roundabout?” Peter questions.

“You know, the traffic circle thing.”

Peter frowns. “The what?”

“Look, our old butler taught me how to do this when I was four years old and he was British, okay?” Tony says in exasperation. “Just make a loop around the shorter end.”

Peter does so.

“Now we go through the tunnel…” Tony says, pulling the long end up through the loop around his neck.

As Peter copies his movements, Pepper bangs on the bathroom door. “Tony, if you don’t get your ass back in that conference room in the next two minutes, I am canceling the entire Stark Expo this year! Don’t think for a second that I'm bluffing because I'm not!”

“Just a minute, dear!” he calls back. “I’m mentoring!”

“Oh no, is Ms. Potts mad at you?” Peter frets. “Were you in the middle of something important?” 

“Focus, kid.” Tony snaps his fingers twice at the screen. “Under the bridge.”

Peter shakes his head worriedly. “I don’t think it is under the bridge, Mr. Stark—she sounds pretty upset.”

Tony exhales harshly. “The tie, Peter! Under the bridge!”

As Pepper lets fly a series of curses through the door, Tony pushes the long end through the loop he’s just finished and completes the knot with his hopeless intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
